Sailor Earth
by Animelover28
Summary: A young woman appears in Crystal Tokyo, she'll find the family she misses. Traveling to the past she'll help correct mistakes ensuring Crystal Tokyo becomes all it was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, a breeze caused plants and trees alike, to sway in it's gentle grasp

_**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon, I love it a lot, but I definitely don't own it.**_

She looked into the mirror and studied the person who looked at back at her. Medium length black hair framed a slim pale face, delicate eye brows framed a pair of large grey eyes that blinked sleepily back. A small nose sat above pale pink rose bud lips.

She sighed deeply and ran her hands through her bed hair, another day of university and work, then study. Between this, she had to clean her apartment for the new tenants who'd be moving in tomorrow and shift the rest of her stuff into storage. She was going to be spending the next few weeks in the backpackers until she had found a new flat. The owners of present apartment had decided to put up the rent to an exorbitant amount and with her current meagre earnings there was no way she was going to be able to afford the rise. She barely earned enough money to cover the current rent, it was going to be difficult to try and find an apartment that was close to her university, work and fitted within her budget.

At least she didn't have to worry about her school fees, the money she received from her parents life insurances had been invested in a trust fund and she used this to pay her school fees. The rest of it wouldn't be available until she turned 25, which was in four years time. By staying at the backpackers for the next couple of weeks she was going to be able to save enough money up to pay the bond. At least she had holidays coming up, she hopefully be able to pick up some more hours. She hated having to spend the Christmas holidays doing nothing, it just doesn't feel the same with out her parents and every year she worked as much as she could so she didn't sit at home feeling lonely.

Mentally shaking her head she pulled herself back to the present and flipped the shower on and jumped in, last day at Uni first, then work and then finish packing.

It was almost the end of her shift at the Coffee house when Jake, a fellow employee called out to her "Hey Terra, can I borrow your notes for the psych class, my anthropology class went longer today than normal."

She smiled up at him "sure, I've already copied it for you." She tilted her head and studied him "I kinda figured you would need them when you didn't turn up."

Jake's brown eyes glinted in amusement "thanks, what would I do with out you?"

She laughed, "I'm sure Angela would help you get through it."

"Yeah she would, but it would take a long time." He winked at her, glancing at the clock he gave her a small nudge "hey, you've only got 10 minutes to go, why don't you take off early."

"Are you sure." Terra asked unsure.

"Sure, I was late and you didn't get your full 15 minute break. Go, I know that you have to pack." Jake turned to smile at a new customer "I'll see you after school break."

"Okay, have a nice Christmas." She took off her apron and threw it into the laundry basket and signed out. Grabbing her bag she whipped out Jakes notes, giving him a small wave she strolled out of the store and headed home.

It wasn't until she was a block away she started to feel uneasy, as if she was being watched. Terra stopped to look at the window display of a shop and subtly glanced around but saw nothing. Shrugging it off she continued on, but still couldn't shake that feeling. Relief flowed through her when her apartment block came into view. Picking up the pace she made it to the door, the key was in the lock and she had just started to open it when the sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, freaking out slightly at both the sound and the strong feeling of unease she quickly opened the door, slid her body in and then shut it, ensuring that it clicked firmly.

Terra tried to act casually, despite the certainty that someone or thing was watching her through the glass of the doors she decided to take the stairs. She didn't want whomever it was to know what floor she was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Picking up the pace Terra made it to the door, the key was in the lock and she had just started to open it when the sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention, freaking out slightly at both the sound and the strong feeling of unease she quickly opened the door, slid her body in and then shut it, ensuring that it clicked firmly. **

**Terra tried to act casually, despite the certainty that someone or thing was watching her through the glass of the doors she decided to take the stairs. She didn't want whomever it was to know what floor she was on.**

The next day flew by and for a brief time Terra could push back the constant unease, but out the corner of her eye she would catch a glimpse of a shadow passing by and when she turned to look no one would be there.

She was becoming jumpy and anxious and she didn't like it one bit. It was while she was alarming her storage shed that what happened next literally changed her life. Terra had just turned around, putting her keys into her little black handbag when a raspy voice spoke from behind her.

"I've been looking for you for a long time."

Spinning around she was confronted by the sight of what looked to be a man, he was shrouded by a hooded black cape, his face hidden, but darkness seem to surround him.

"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else." Terra smiled politely, her eyes sweeping around the surrounding area trying to locate other people or possible exits, but luck was not on her side. Her storage shed was at the bottom of parallel sheds, each shed built up against another. At her back a high barbwire fence, the only way to get away would be to go through him and her skin was crawling at the though of it.

"Oh no, your definitely the one I've been looking for Princess Terra. You've lead me a merry dance, but that stops now." Her eyes widened in shock as the figure before her seemed to grow in height, he stepped forward.

'_remain calm, breath. Remember nose, throat, guts, nuts'_ Terra repeated it over and over in her mind, stepping back, trying to keep as much distance between the two of them. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person, I suggest you leave."

Red eyes flashed and she was given the impression of yellow stained teeth, black light crackled around him, striking the ground and sheds around him, leaving scorch marks.

"Once your gone, then I can return and complete my mission without the worrying you'll some how appear." He flicked his arm towards her and without laying a single finger on her she was lifted and flung through the air. Her breath was knocked out when she slammed into the barbwire fence behind her, she was fell to the ground desperately trying to suck in air. With massive effort she pushed herself up onto her trembling arms, wheezing she managed to pull herself onto her knees. Laughter echoed around her immediately sending chills down her spine "well this is it Princess."

Terra lifted her head up to see the stranger with a growing ball of darkness, negative energy crackling around it, feeding it, making it grow bigger. "What are you?" she gasped

"Shade, we met in a previous life but after I've finished with you that won't happen again." Finished speaking he threw the ball of energy at her.

Terra crossed her arms in front of and let out a cry of terror, there was a brilliant flash of white light and then Terra knew no more.

The thing known as Shade was flung backwards when a pulse of pure energy exploded from Terra, when it had finally faded it stood expecting to see the lifeless body of the Princess he had spent 20 years looking, all he found was a burnt hole in the barbwire fence. His scream's of rage echoed through the storage shed lot. "No, this can't be. She had nowhere to go." Energy crackled around him, garage doors exploded, cracks appeared in the concrete around him. "I'll find you Princess, that you can be sure of." It threw it's arms out, triggering his own pulse of negative energy, destroying everything in it's path before the entity known as Shade disappeared from that world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

**. **_**"I'll find you Princess, that you can be sure of." it threw it's arms out, triggering his own pulse of negative energy, destroying everything in it's path before the entity known as Shade disappeared from that world.**_

Meanwhile in another world, similar yet different to this one, in a crystal palace the King and Queen were sitting around the informal family dining table with their loyal friends and guardians the Sailor Scouts. Small Lady was currently in the past, training with their past selves. The conversation was the normal conversation between friends, mainly teasing Queen Serenity about her little klutz attack she had had earlier that day, Serenity of course was involved in a tongue war with Rei, aka Mars. It was as Endymion was reaching across his wife to grab the salt that they realised something was happening, both the Silver and Golden crystals appeared before the group and started to pulse erratically.

"What is going?" Haruka asked shocked, never having seen either crystal do anything like this.

Serenity turned to husband, her eyes opened wide when she saw the symbol of earth flickering upon his forehead. The two crystals disappeared; Ami had transformed into Mercury and was tracking them

"They've gone into the throne room, there's a massive amount of energy being created." Mercury followed the rest of the group as they rushed towards the throne room "the crystals are feeding it, it's almost as if a worm hole is trying to get through." She sounded bewildered, neither crystal was drawing power from their owners; she couldn't understand where all the power was coming from.

Jupiter and Uranus were the first one's into the throne wall, they came to a dead stop and were immediately thrown forward as the others slammed into them. What they saw once again surprised them, the crystals were three metre's apart, white and golden energy crackled in a circle, feeding each other and energy flowed from each into the middle.

"According to the data the crystals are trying to help bring something through." Mercury adjusted her position along with the others, Jupiter and Pluto stood in front of Endymion and Serenity while the others circled the crystals.

"It's coming" mercury cried just before there was a brilliant pulse causing all to cover their eyes protectively.

Within moments the light was gone and a body of a young female lay face down, not moving or seemingly not breathing. No one moved, but the sound of Mercury's fingers typing furiously away her at computer echoed eerily in the large chamber.

"Female, aged approximately 20 to 21 years, unconscious, internal injuries, no negative energy, but there is some residue on a cellular level that indicates she has recently come into contact with a being of negativity." Mercury's computer started to beep, "her energy levels are dropping." With that said she leapt into action, her training as a Doctor taking over. She reached the young girls side and rolled her over quickly as her computer began to imitate the sound of a flat line. "She's flat lining." Mercury's urgent call spurred the others into action. Endymion reached her before Saturn and took over the heart compressions while Mercury focused on the breathing. Between breaths Mercury looked up at her best friend and queen "Serenity can you teleport us to the infirmary."

With a nod Serenity focused and the four of them disappeared, leaving Serenity and the remaining Scouts behind.

"Neptune and Venus ensure that the Security around the palace is on maximum, Mars do you think you could try and find out where she came from and how she could have possibly made through the current level of security." At once Serenity assumed her role of their leader, waited briefly for her scouts nod of agreement, she turned to the Jupiter, Uranus and Pluto "You will accompany me to the infirmary."

With that they split up, Serenity her those accompanying her making it to the infirmary in record time in time to see Saturn hooking up the last of the wires that would monitor the girl's condition. Mercury and Endymion were busy studying the data the many computers were providing.

"How is she?" Serenity asked.

"She's in a stable condition now, Saturn's healed her injuries, but whatever she's been through has left it's mark although temporary, normal brain functions are slowly improving and returning to normal." Mercury informed her queen.

For the first time in the 5 to 10 minutes this had all happened they studied the girl. Endymion was the first to act; Serenity felt through their bond his immediate shock and watched as he stepped forward to study the girl closer.

"Endymion what is it." Serenity questioned stepping up to her husband; laying her hand upon his arm she could feel how tense he was.

"Mercury is it possible to do a DNA test." He asked looking up at one of the woman he counted as family.

Mercury nodded "who do you want to compare it to?"

Endymion looked at his wife "mine."

Serenity studied him carefully then turned to the girl and gasped, she could see the resemblance. The medium length hair was the silky black Endymions had been when he had been in his twenties. The facial features were a feminine version of her husband. There was only one possible conclusion and she could see that Endy was tense; she knew he would be half hoping that it was true, and half afraid that it wasn't. After all this time, could it be that the girl lying on the bed was Terra, his sister from the moon kingdom, the long lost Sailor Scout of Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

_**After all this time, could it be that the girl lying on the bed was Terra, his sister from the moon kingdom, the long lost Sailor Scout of Earth.**_

"Terra" Pluto's voiced murmured quietly. She had searched for a long time, for Terra and the others missing. Every clue she had had come to a dead end, she had even began to believe the Crystal Tokyo she had seen so long ago as a child would never come to pass, but with Terra's return that would all change, but first to find out where she had been and what had happened to her to bring her here.

"Your Majesties, I must return immediately to the time gate." With a graceful bow she disappeared.

"Data concludes that the girl is immediately related to you, sister." Mercury trailed off in astonishment. "Princess Terra".

"She is in a stable condition, it is unlikely she will wake tonight." Saturn smiled gently at the King "perhaps your Majesties should retire to the informal lounge and wait for Pluto, I will stay with her until you return."

Endymion for the first time in a long time looked undecided, but at his wife's gentle encouragement agreed and left with the others to await Pluto's findings.

Saturn made her way to the left side of the bed and took her position; she would guard the young girl until they returned. She had a strong feeling that whatever had fought with Terra wasn't finished yet, and until she was awake and fully recovered was going to have to guarded most carefully.

Two hours had passed and in this time Endymion had paced the length of the room close to 150 times, only pausing sporadically to inquire where Pluto was and how much longer she was going to be. Serenity didn't take offence, she knew that in the time that Endymion was quiet and paced he was remembering the two last times he had seen his sister, the time in the Silver Millennium and then when they had been reincarnated and Darien had lost his family and memory in a car accident at the age of seven. It hadn't been until they had received their full memories of the Silver Millennium that they had remembered the Princess, and it was those memories that had triggered the memories suppressed by what they had thought was Amnesia. Serenity had comforted an almost inconsolable Endymion, as the memory of the car being shoved off the road, his three year old sister clinging to him as the monster killed his parents and then turned to them, a blinding light exploding around them and then waking up in the hospital with no memories and with all the official paperwork showing that he had been the only child of William and Jasmine Chiba.

"What is taking her so long?" Endymion almost snapped, sighed, ran his hand through his hair and sat down with thump.

"I had quite a bit of research to do." Pluto's tone came out of nowhere, sounded quite snappish also. "I found out some interesting information."

"Does she always have to be so slow in giving us the information." Mina whispered to Lita who mealy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I had to start at the scene of the accident." Pluto rubbed the bridge of her nose absently as her headache seemed to pound that wee bit more.

"Your memories are very accurate, just as the being known as Shade went to attack yourself and Terra, there was an explosion, which I've determined to have been a combined Planet attack that came from the two of you." Pluto sat down and accepted the cup of steaming Chai tea Lita had prepared.

"But to be able to do would be impossible for children so young." Rei stated confused, and became more confused when Serenity shook her head.

"No, that's not necessarily true." Her blonde head tilted as she recalled the information "It's unlikely that they could have directed the attack, it would have been more of them feeling danger and the planet responded through them. Rini did it when she was younger, her moonbeam, and I remember my mother saying that I had done so in similar circumstances."

"Because the evil had found you, it had known to search for you together, the power threw the evil to a parallel universe taking Terra with it, to a planet whose dynamics were similar enough to protect the Princess long enough for her to grow to an age where she'd be able to return." Pluto meet her kings gaze "it should have been upon her 21st birthday when she would have come into her full power and memories, but Shade found her before then. It's attack triggered her planet powers to once again protect her and brought her here."

"What is Shade?" none could recall a Negaverse being by that name and were at a loss

"It is the epitome of evil, it was not part of the Negaverse, but worked for them when it suited it's mood." Pluto frowned "It was a mercenary, an assassin, but it belonged to a brotherhood of assassins all known as Shade. If they accepted a mission they would not stop until the mission was completed. Each of them could go for years waiting, searching for their target then killing whoever had the contract out on them, they would only then return."

"Was the contract on the both of us, or just me." Endymion asked concerned for the safety of his family.

"Neither, the contract was solely on the Princess Terra." Was Pluto's response, "it gets worse. Shade will eventually find his way back to this universe, but will arrive in the past. Terra must go to the past, it's the only way that all will be safe."

"Out of the question, we must somehow bring it here." Lita spoke, Haruka voicing her agreement.

"No, she must return." Pluto stood "Your majesty I would not be saying this so she can be sent in to danger. I cannot tell you of the future, but Terra being in the past plays a major part. Through her, things that should have been set right will be, the changes for the positive will be far reaching, even affecting here for the better."

"But won't she be a bit to old to be Darien's young sister. He's currently 21yrs old now." Mina pointed out.

"Yes, but there are ways around that." Was all Pluto said on that matter before continuing "I will go back to the gates to watch for Shade's arrival." Bowing she disappeared again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

"_**No, she must return." Pluto stood "Your majesty I would not be saying this so she can be sent in to danger. I cannot tell you of the future, but Terra being in the past plays a major part. Through her, things that should have been set right will be, the changes for the positive will be far reaching, even affecting here for the better."**_

"_**But won't she be a bit to old to be Darien's younger sister. He's currently 21yrs old now." Mina pointed out.**_

"_**Yes, but there are ways around that." Was all Pluto said on that matter before continuing "I will go back to the gates to watch for Shade's arrival." Bowing she disappeared again.**_

* * *

Saturn sat in the cubicle and watched over the unconscious figure that was or would be Sailor Earth. Like the others she had her memories of the Silver Millennium, and in particular her memories of Sailor Earth were some of her strongest. There had always been some stigma surrounding the Royal House of Saturn, with their abilities of being able to destroy planets creating fear in the hearts of those who didn't know them well. Like the Lunar Royal Family, as with the other planetary Royal Families, Sailor Earth had looked at her and seen past her abilities to become a close friend, the likes of which she hadn't really encountered since until Small Lady appeared and befriended her in the past.

Lost in her thoughts Saturn missed the fluttering of eye lids, but was brought to attention when sheets rustled as a body stretched gently and the soft sigh that accompanied it. She watched as a small frown appeared upon the pale face and eyes that slowly opened. Raising her wrist she activated her communicator, letting Mercury and the others know that Terra was waking.

Terra sighed softly, her body felt heavy and lethargic as if she had slept too long. Trying to open her eyes, she felt herself frown when it was an effort but after a moment her eye lids obeyed her mental command and opened to see nothing but blurred shapes. Terra blinked again, trying to get her eyes to focus, a woman's voice to her left catching her attention she turned her head on the pillow and looked to the direction where the voice came from to see nothing but the blurred shape of a person standing.

'so tired' Terra thought and closed her eyes preparing to go back to sleep, but just as she was preparing to slip back into oblivion a gentle humming made itself known. It wasn't loud, but gentle, comforting but persistent vibration that stayed at the back of her mind. Ignoring it was impossible, it was drawing her back to the world of the living. As she concentrated on it other noises became more distinguished, bits and pieces of conversation became clearer.

"Terra" her name whispered in a soft inviting voice, it whispered more to her but she couldn't make out what it was. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and was greeted once again with more blurred shapes.

Mercury leaned over and saw the unfocused gaze, realising what the problem was she motioned Saturn over. Shortly saturn's hands were glowing softly as she healed the last remaining damage caused by Terra's brush with the entity Shade.

Terra sighed and stretched comfortably as the warm tingling sensation overtook the brain fog she had had just moments ago. This time when she opened her eyes she was presented with three female faces and a male face right beside her. She had no idea who they were, but felt too happy to be worried, she gave them a grin and waved at them erratically.

Serenity looked bemused and turned to her husband "well, she seems to be well adjusted."

Endymion frowned, terra's reaction seemed strange considering the situation and he in turned looked to Mercury "did you give her any pain medication?"

Mercury quickly studied the IV she had attached to the young woman "just a low dosage of morphine. She shouldn't have this reaction."

Suddenly Terra shot up, her eyes wide and looking around "who are you, where am I, what day is it?" Terra swung her legs around to jump off the bed "shit, I'm gonna be late for my shift." Landing on her feet, blood rushing to her head she suddenly felt very woozy, her face pale already went sheet white and she slumped back on the bed. "got up too fast." She groaned and didn't resist the hands that helped her lay back down.

"your body's had a bit of a shock, it will take you a couple of days to recover." A warm yet professional voice spoke.

Cracking open one eye Terra looked at the owner of the voice, blinked and opened both eyes to study the older woman infront of her. She looked familiar, though Terra couldn't honestly remember where she had seen her before, surely she'd remember meeting someone with blue hair.

"What happened?" she was suddenly confused and looked to the others in the room. One of the other females was wearing a similar uniform to the blue haired woman, but different colours and had shoulder length black hair. The other woman had long golden hair tied up into two buns, one on either side, her dress was white and seemed to float around her while she stood still. This one had warm crystal blue eyes that made Terra feel safe, a small yet welcoming smile adorned what some would say was a picture perfect face. The only male in the room had lavender black hair, storm gray eyes and for some unknown reason Terra felt a connection to him. He was wearing a white and lavender tux.

"you were attacked, what do you remember?" his voice was deep and smooth.

Terra closed her eyes, trying to remember the events that had lead her here. Bits and pieces of images floated through her mind, a shed with her furniture stored in it, a dark shadow with red eyes that seemed to pierce right through her, wind, lightening and lastly an explosion. Her eyes shot open, haltingly she told them what she could remember "he called me princess, that he had searched for me for a long time. I tried to tell him he had the wrong person but he wouldn't believe me."

Endymion stared at the girl in front of him, his sister, she had been attacked by something from this dimension but had no memories of him or the life during the silver millennium. He didn't even know where to begin in an explanation, so he turned to his wife who smiled understandingly at him and in her soft musical voice began. She would not mention about Terra's past relationship with any of the scouts or Endy, those memories she felt would return in time with Terra's presence close to both the Silver and Golden crystals.

Almost two hours later, Terra sat on her bed with her dinner going cold infront of her. Her mind going over and over the explanation she had been given, dimensional travel, Sailor Scouts, Negative entities, flying ships, crystal palaces, advanced technology. With each minute of Neo Queen Serenity's explanation, Terra hadn't disbelieved once, deep down, in the very essence of herself she knew that she was being told the truth. She had briefly met the others, and had felt a smaller connection with them, but with Neo Queen Serenity she had felt a strong connection of friendship, her husband, Neo King Endymion, she had felt the strongest connection although he hadn't said much. She been caught looking at him, confusion on her face when she answered their inquiry. She knew him, she knew she did, she just had to remember.

Pushing that aside, she decided to settle down to sleep. She would work it all out in the morning. Sighing, she deliberately shut her mind down and welcomed the sleep that followed.

It was within moments that strange dream began, monsters, an evil feminine laugh, explosions. Five men, brothers, one of blood the other four of heart, sacrifice, the moon, relief followed briefly by pain then nothing. Over and over it repeated, more images began to emerge, Terra whimpered and her body shimmered as a symbol appeared upon her forehead and began to glow.

In another area of the palace the Sailor Scouts and their Royal Commanders sat in the informal lounge, quietly discussing Terra. Raye stopped part way through her conversation with Setsuna, tilting her head slightly she could feel small vibration.

"oh, not again." Mina cried as she saw the two crystals for a second time start to glow, before disappearing.

Ami quickly flicked open her mini computer "we need to get down to Terra now, the crystals have appeared above her." Within seconds they had teleported to the infirmary, to find Terra floating above the bed, Earth symbol flaring in sync with the Golden and Silver crystals.

Endymion stepped forward "what is happening?"

Setsuna smiled "it appears she is regaining her memories."

**Sorry for the time it took to get this up. Been struggling with how to tie this part into where I want the story to go. Writers block sucks, also been immersing myself in Naruto. Hopefully the next couple of chapters won't take as long.**


End file.
